


Break My Heart

by Lisamc21



Series: Songs and Moments [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends on a weekend getaway, Dua Lipa concert, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music festival fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: Patrick takes David on a weekend getaway to Toronto so David can see Dua Lipa live. David gets caught up by one of his favorite songs and gets all up in his feels.A short fic inspired by Dua Lipa's "Break My Heart." (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nj2U6rhnucI)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs and Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904128
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> We've had 5,000 Schitt's Creek fics!! WOOHOO!! Go read  
> [the 5,000th fic by yourbuttervoicedbeau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104006)  
> if you haven't yet :D 
> 
> Kicking off the next 5,000 with some fluff. I've only been a part of this amazing fandom since June, but holy hell I can't imagine life without it. So many incredible creators and wonderful people here <3 Stoked for the next 5k creations and to read these characters in a ton of different ways.

“Do you want a Dua Lipa fanny pack? I hear those are all the rage these days. What about that hot pink scrunchie to hold your hair back during your skin routine?” Patrick looked at David with a neutral smile. A smile perfectly innocuous to anyone but David. David knew every shape and twitch and tone of Patrick’s smiles and that one meant trouble.

“Patrick Brewer. You shut your mouth.” David narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. A boyfriend walking on _very_ thin ice.

Patrick had the nerve to shrug with that naughty little smirk on his face. Ugh. David leaned over and gave him a quick kiss to wipe it away.

“Want to grab a drink before we head over?”

David nodded. “And maybe red vines.”

“Red vines go without saying, honey.” Patrick intertwined his fingers with David’s and pulled him away from the merch table and toward a cluster of food and beverage vendors.

“This venue is great.” David gave Patrick’s hand a squeeze. From their position in line for drinks, David could see the Toronto skyline in the distance. A breeze came off the Lake Ontario at Echo Beach, which helped cool David in the summer heat. Patrick had teased him that a sweater would be a bad idea for an outdoor summer concert, but once the sun went down and the breeze kicked up, he knew it would be perfect. Plus, he needed something to protect his skin from the sweaty bodies bound to press against him in the—he shuddered—general admission crowd. Ew. He loved that Patrick had a constant campaign against his sweaters to try and get David to show more of his arms, but Patrick would never win that battle. The way Patrick’s eyes lit up every time David removed his sweater at home to wear his undershirt around Patrick’s apartment was more addicting than sweater hunting on eBay.

Even if he sweat through his undershirt before the sun went down, it was worth it to see Dua Lipa live. She was in frequent rotation during his deep cleanings of the store. He especially loved Patrick’s folksy takes on her songs he’d quietly sing while cooking dinner.

“It’s an incredible view. I’m glad we get to see the skyline from this angle, and get to wake up to a view of the water.”

David hummed his affirmation. “You did great, sweetheart. Thank you for this weekend.” Patrick continuously amazed David with his thoughtfulness. Enough that he’d begun to develop a bit of a complex about it. That he wasn’t returning the favor enough to show Patrick he meant just as much to David, but Patrick didn’t make it feel like a competition or like there was some invisible scoreboard where they tracked romantic gestures. Patrick genuinely seemed content showing David how appreciated he was without expecting anything in return. It had taken a long time for David to even start to wrap his mind around _that_. The months since they’d decided to be boyfriends, officially, had been the best of his life.

“Want the rest of my pizza?” Patrick held it out.

“Obviously.” He grinned as he took a bite of the piece Patrick held out to him.

They held hands and wandered around the booths at the music festival. They’d planned to arrive earlier to see some of the afternoon acts, but David had lost track of time at the art museum and Patrick had lost track of time driving David wild in their hotel room.

Once the act before Dua Lipa ended, Patrick chugged the rest of his beer. “Shall we head that way?” He jerked his head toward the stage.

“Yup.” David snagged the last two red vines from the package and tossed it in a nearby trash can. Patrick grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of people making their way toward the stage.

They squeezed into the crowd at a decent distance from the stage so David could get a good view. He’d seen a lot of his favorite vocalists and pop stars from the comfort of private boxes over the years. Being in a general admission situation was a far cry from what he was used to, but he’d could do anything as long as Patrick was with him.

They traded kisses, neck nuzzles, and light conversation about their Sunday plans before heading home to Schitt’s Creek until instrumental music blared from the stage speakers and a rainbow of lights danced in the twilight. David leaned in and kissed Patrick’s neck. “Thank you for this.”

“I like seeing you happy,” Patrick whispered.

Such a simple sentence, five basic words, damn near knocked David to his knees. He bit back the flood of emotions and focused on Dua Lipa strutting around the stage in a sexy white mini skirt and bralette.

The crowd condensed around them, so he and Patrick kept their hands on each other in one way or another. Holding hands, fingers in pockets, arms around waists. They swayed with the beat and David sang along. Patrick joined for the songs he knew and it felt perfect. He hadn’t been to a major concert since they’d lost the money. He used to love going to live shows, but it felt like a part of his former life he hadn’t been ready to connect with. Patrick smoothed the apprehension away and made it feel like a fun thing for them to do as a couple. As simple as that.

The song shifted to _IDGAF_ , one David had listened to many times in that other life. Patrick’s fingers wrapped tightly around his. God, he hadn’t listened to that song in a long time. Since before he and Patrick had gone on their first date.

Not since Sebastien had left.

Could Patrick remember one song from that long ago? David sifted through his memories of the early days. The earnest business guy with the surprisingly dangerous smile and loud eyes who pushed his way into David’s life and planted a flag. Claiming the land for Patrick Brewer.

David remembered losing himself in setting up the store the days after Sebastien had blown into town, David had blown him, and ruined the memory card he’d gone after. David remembered feeling both empty and free. As he had unpacked boxes and arranged products, Patrick had been there. Silently supporting David. His presence as comforting as a warm embrace and he hadn’t made a single comment about David playing Dua’s _IDGAF_ on repeat. He had brought David coffee and pastries and moved every box David had asked him to without questioning or complaint. And he had listened to that damn song. So. Many. Times. Of course Patrick had noticed, and remembered, because Patrick was that kind of person. Attentive and thoughtful.

He looked over at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand in return. Patrick’s puppy dog eyes were filled with so much fondness that David nearly choked on it. He brought their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Patrick’s hand.

It was difficult to wrap his mind around how much his life had improved since Sebastien had left. It had been steadily improving before, but Sebastien felt like a turning point in David’s willingness to accept the good things in his life. The good things like Patrick.

His boyfriend began bumping his hip against David’s as he sang along to _Blow Your Mind_. David laughed. Patrick fucking _loved_ that song. Each time Dua sang, “mwah,” Patrick leaned over and said it against David’s cheek. On the last one, David turned and caught Patrick’s face in his hands as they “mwah’d” against each others lips before breaking out into laughter. Such a dork. Ever since Patrick had first heard that song, he’d often made the kissing sound and said “mwah.” While cooking breakfast, folding laundry, sliding by David to go into the back room at their store. Patrick Brewer was the world’s most adorable boyfriend. Officially and objectively.

David closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. His first weekend getaway with his boyfriend and listening to one of his favorite artists in beautiful open air and a nice breeze. It couldn’t get any better.

The tempo shifted and energy pulsed in David’s body. _Yessssssss_. He loved that song. Dua strutted back and forth across the stage as the song ramped up. She stopped and struck a pose as the beat dropped. David bit his lip, and let the music wash over him. He’d listened to _Break My Heart_ a zillion of times, particularly since he and Patrick had begun dating. Music always connected to his moods, for better or worse.

_I’ve always been the one to say the first goodbye_

_Had to love and lose a hundred million times_

_Had to get it wrong to know just what I like_

_Now I’m falling_

David’s hips rocked side to side with the music, and soon, his shoulders joined in. Fresh air filled his lungs and the bass thudded in his chest. The dense throng of people had pushed Patrick to stand in front of David instead of next to him. He loved being at a concert with Patrick. Being away for the weekend where they could enjoy each other and not have to worry about the store or David’s dramatic family and have access to good food.

_You say my name like I have never heard before_

_I’m indecisive, but this time I know for sure_

_I hope I’m not the only one that feels it all_

_Are you falling?_

Patrick rocked his hips in time with David’s as he pressed flush against Patrick’s back.

Patrick had bought Dua Lipa tickets for them, booked a hotel room with a Lake Ontario view, and had arranged for Stevie and Alexis to watch the store for the weekend. All so Patrick and David could have a getaway. They’d barely had time to do anything besides dinner date nights since the store had opened. A weekend with just Patrick was exactly what he needed.

Patrick was exactly _who_ he needed.

_Center of attention_

_You know you can get whatever you want from me_

_Whenever you want it, baby_

_It’s you in my reflection_

_I’m afraid of all the things it could do to me_

_If I woulda known it, baby_

Smoke rose from the stage, adding drama to the orange and hot pink lights flashing on Dua.

_I would’ve stayed at home_

_‘Cause I was doing better alone_

_But when you said “Hello”_

_I knew that was the end of it all_

_I should’ve stayed at home_

_‘Cause now there ain’t no letting you go_

_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_

He draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, shaking his head to the quick notes at some of the chorus lines. Patrick laughed and turned his head to kiss David’s temple.

They laughed so easily. Shared triumphs, struggles, support. David never could have imagined the way his life had turned around. Not the moving to Schitt’s Creek, but finding Patrick. Finding someone who showed him so much love.

_I wonder when you go if I stay on your mind_

_Two can play that game, but you win me every time_

_Everyone before you was a waste of time_

_Yeah, you got me_

Love.

David’s skin thrummed. The lights, music, breeze, Patrick’s body dancing against his own. He never wanted to be apart from this man.

Patrick had worked his ass off to ensure David felt treasured and understood. It hadn’t been easy for David to accept Patrick’s attention, but he was grateful every day that Patrick hadn’t given up on him. On _them_.

Every one-night stand, fucked up relationship, ex, fling - each of them had brought David one step closer to Patrick. One step closer to feeling like a person who could not only love someone else but accept someone’s love. He didn’t regret a single one—not even Sebastien—since it led him to the life he had in Schitt’s Creek, with Patrick. Each of those experiences had shown David what he _didn’t_ want. Who he didn’t want to be _with_. Who he didn’t want to _be_. Patrick helped David find the best version of himself. He had never felt more at home with who he was until he met Patrick.

_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_

If Patrick broke his heart someday, he’d still be happy through the heartbreak because he would have been gifted with Patrick’s love. That realization formed like a protective case around his heart. Gratitude outweighing fear.

David’s entire body tensed as the concert happened around him. He needed Patrick to know exactly how much he meant to him. He couldn’t wait any longer. Patrick deserved to know.

_But when you said “Hello”_

_I knew that was the end of it all_

David pulled his arms back from Patrick’s shoulders, and grabbed at his belt. He tugged until Patrick turned around to face him. The stage lights flashed behind Patrick’s head. David jostled from side to side as people around them danced and pushed into their bodies. But there was no one. Faceless movements in a blur at his peripheral vision. There was only Patrick. His soft smile. His red cheeks, wide eyes filled with so much love. Not just fondness, but _love_.

David cradled the sides of Patrick’s face in his hands, and ran his thumbs across Patrick’s cheeks. Patrick hooked his fingers in the waist of David’s jeans.

_Am I falling in love with the one that could break my heart?_

Yes. YES.

A wave of love for Patrick began at David’s feet and rushed up through his body, growing with the force of a tsunami. It nearly knocked him over, but Patrick held him steady. He always held him steady.

The concept of loving Patrick had been persistently skirting around the edges of his mind, but he hadn’t said it, let alone allowed himself to _really_ think it. Deep down, he knew Patrick felt the same, but he hadn’t said it either. Probably out of fear of spooking David. Now, David knew how he felt with a certainty he’d never felt before.

He didn’t want Patrick to worry about spooking him any longer. He wanted his boyfriend to know he wasn’t going anywhere because he wasn’t going anywhere. David’s gaze didn’t leave Patrick’s. They had stopped dancing and just held each other as the world continued around them. Two immovable beings in the center of a tornado.

“I love you.” He didn’t shout over the music, but it was clear Patrick registered the words as his eyes widened. “Patrick, I love you so much.” His thumbs kept gently rubbing Patrick’s cheeks.

“David.” Tears welled in Patrick’s eyes. “You love me?”

David couldn’t even hear the music. All he could hear was Patrick’s soft voice. See his lips moving in that sweet way they did when he said David’s name.

David nodded. “So much. I love you more than anything. Anyone.”

Full tears streamed down Patrick’s face. David’s too. One caught under his nose and Patrick reached out to wipe it.

Patrick pulled David against him and wrapped his arms around David’s waist as David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. Practiced, seamless. Their usual spot where they fit together like a lock and key. “I love you, David Rose. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

David’s eyes fell closed as Patrick spoke the words into his ear. Words David never thought he would hear from anyone he wasn’t related to, and even then, begrudgingly. Patrick loved him. He loved Patrick. They loved each other. Real love. Lasting love. Once in a lifetime love. Love that David thought only happened in rom-coms.

Love that happened in David’s _real life_. Holy shit.

David let the tears fall freely as he pressed his face into the crook of Patrick’s neck. His eyes were still closed, but he could still see enough of the flashing lights.

Patrick pulled back and stared deeply into David’s eyes as though he were memorizing the shape of David’s soul. “I love you.”

David squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face to the sky for a moment. Sending a thank you to the universe for putting Patrick in his path. Patrick took the opportunity to kiss David’s neck. He looked at Patrick and kissed him with everything he had, sending every emotion into their kiss. They clutched each other like their lives depended on it.

In some way, it felt like their future did.

Patrick kissed David’s neck and whispered, “You know, this song makes me think of you. That you let me in past your defenses, how brave you are. And, to be honest, when you said ‘I’m oscillating,’ that first time we met, I knew it was the end of it all.”

_‘Cause now there ain’t no letting you go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at [lisamc-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21).


End file.
